Сообщество opera
by 8Gilluin8
Summary: Штука из разряда "если бы герои вели ЖЖ". Не до конца уверена, что это может называться фанфиком. Написано в соовторстве с Мышью.


Сообщество opera

Сообщество opera

Во французском секторе ЖЖ сообщество opera известно очень широко. В нем состоит около сотни человек, постоянно читает пол-Парижа, а сколько народу время от времени – сосчитать не возможно, счетчик посещений зашкаливает. Вот некоторые факты о наиболее известных членах сообщества.

Официально модераторами сообщества считаются лжеюзеры Ришар и Моншармен (сделавшие себя имя и состояние на спам-рассылках), комодератор - Рауль (он же один из спонсоров французского сектора). Но на самом деле модерирует сообщество некто Эрик, талантливый программист и хакер. О личности его известно настолько мало, что многие считали его виртуалом кого-то из членов сообщества, а некоторые даже не верили в существование такого аккаунта – официально он нигде не числится. Но после нескольких неприятных инцидентов – сбоев в работе сообщества и всего сектора, а также коментов с угрозами к подзамочным записям – сообщество пришло к выводу, что он все же существует. Обсуждение этого вопроса растянулось на несколько десятков постов и сотни коментов. Модерирование жесткое: кто возражает модератору, банится после нескольких предупреждений навсегда. А два или три аккаунта особенно недовольных были просто удалены без возможности восстановления.

Итак, Эрик.

Судя по всему, в ЖЖ он давно и сообщество читает чуть ли не с момента его создания. Занят главным образом тем, что взламывает чужие журналы, коментит и изменяет подзамочные записи, а также вытаскивает их в открытый доступ. Про свой кошелек на Яндексе он тоже не забывает, но сообщество, которое он объявил своим собственным, для него важнее. Ходят слухи, что он победил в сетевом конкурсе молодых композиторов и исполнителей, но приз ему так и не вручили – не смогли найти. Конспирация на самом высоком уровне. Ведет параллельно два журнала:

Первый оформлен в готическом стиле «черное с серебром». На ававтарке череп или Красная Смерть (скан картинки из сборника рассказов А. По). Под этим логином Эрик модерирует сообщество. Все посты исключительно для себя (приватные): ноты, тексты песен, картины и фотографии красивых пейзажей, людей и вещей. Огромная коллекция фотографий Кристины. Пишет архитектуре, классической музыке и размышления о неудавшейся жизни.

Второй журнал, о существовании которого долгое время известно не было, ведет исключительно для Кристины, которая у него взаимно во френдах (других френдов нет). Все записи подзамочные. Оформление – изящно-возвышенное, сделано с большим вкусом, аватарка – изображение ангела, вероятно, нарисованное собственноручно и обработанное в фотошопе. Содержание отчасти дублирует первый журнал, но в более мистическом ключе. Размышлений о неудавшейся жизни нет.

Как стать взаимным другом? Никак. Поверьте, вам это не нужно. Чем дольше он не подозревает о вашем присутствии в ЖЖ и в сообществе в частности – тем лучше для вас.

Кристина

Оформление журнала – изысканно-возвышенное (подражает оформлению второго журнала Эрика). Аватарка – фотография в костюме ангела. Постит тесты песен, ноты, оперные и балетные либретто, анонсы спектаклей в которых участвует и отзывы критики о них, собственные фотографии в сценических костюмах. О себе пишет мало, главным образом для небольшой группы друзей. Время от времени вешает небольшие рассказа о сверхъестественных событиях, вероятно, собственного сочинения. Иногда кросспостит что-нибудь из второго журнала Эрика без указания авторства. На вопрос «где взяла» отвечает одним смайликом. В сообществе opera состоит уже несколько лет.

Как стать взаимным другом? Откоментируйте выложенные ноты, поговорите о музыке и балете (если вы в этом разбираетесь), похвалите ее фотографии (они действительно хороши), расскажите фантастическую историю, произошедшую на самом деле (если лично с вами – тем лучше).

Рауль

В сообществе opera состоит недавно, но до этого долго его читал. Оформление журнала светски-изысканное, но в спокойных тонах. Аватарка – фотография. Пишет о театре, о музыке, о светской жизни (но никаких сплетен сомнительного характера), вешает анонсы спектаклей и кросспостит фотографии Кристины (и очень их хвалит). Создал для нее отдельную френд-группу. Состоит также в сообществе bestpeople, хотя пишет туда редко.

Как стать взаимным другом? Если вы состоите в сообществах opera и bestpeoplefr, то просто зафрендите его сами. Если вы их только читаете, то напишите пару постов о своей любви к театру. Неплохо будет также похвалить фотографии Кристины, все равно в чьем журнале.

Карлотта

В сообществе opera состоит давно и играет в нем важную роль. Однако в последнее время получала несколько предупреждений от модератора за наезды на Кристину и находится на грани бана. Постит собственные фотографии в роли и просто так, анонсы спектаклей и хвалебные отзывы о своем таланте (в большом количестве, со ссылками на первоисточник и все последующие публикации). Читает сообщество bestpeople и надеется стать его членом, но пока безуспешно.

Как стать взаимным другом? Похвалите ее! Это лучший способ, действует безотказно. Еще можете обругать Кристину, но разумнее не вмешиваться в их конфликт.

Мадам Жири

Жири Серьёзный ЖЖ, с дизайном в строгих тёмно-серых тонах. Большая часть записей чисто профессиональные, непонятные далёким от балета людям. ЖЖ перенасыщен балетными терминам и изысканной руганью модераторов сообщества. Но иногда встречается откровенный лытыдыбр и странные записи о каком-то возлюбленном. Скорее всего, воображаемом. Правда такие посты быстро удаляются, из чего другие юзеры делают вывод, что Мадам Жири в момент написания была не совсем трезва. В подзамочных записях пишет о дочери, Эрике Призраке Оперы и тотальном непонимании.

Комментируют её мало, в основном Мэг Жири, Кристина и Эрик. В дискуссиях участвует редко. А когда всё-таки участвует, дискуссия сразу как-то вянет.

Как стать взаимным другом? Если вы состоите в сообществе, будьте уверены – она вас читает хотя бы время от времени. А если нет, то попробуйте поговорить с ней о балете – если разбираетесь, конечно.

Ришар и Моншармен

Ведут один ЖЖ на двоих. Официальные модераторы сообщества. Пытаются делать вид, что от них там что-то зависит. Их старые Ники - Дебьен и Полиньи. После взлома их дневника Эриком сменили пароли, а заодно и ники на Ришар и Моншармен. Впрочем, от новых взломов их это не спасло. Довольно скучные ребята. Пишут по большей части о делах сообщества. Тем не менее, имеют около трёхсот френдов, в основном из числа участников сообщества.

Как стать взаимным другом? Сделайте вид, что в самом деле считаете их хозяевами сообщества.

Буке

Грубый, хамоватый юзер. Большинство постов длиной в два три слова, разумеется, нецензурных. Комментируют его мало. От этого он втайне страдает и отыгрывается в записях других юзеров. В основном женского пола. Ведёт себя там по-хамски, за что и получает от френдов обиженных девиц. Однажды в комментариях у Кристины намекнул, что видел Эрика в реале, а потом подробностях описал его внешность (по его словам крайне неприятную, если не сказать хуже). За что был сперва забанен в сообществе, а потом совсем исчез из ЖЖ. Ходят слухи, что Эрик из мести стер его журнал без возможности восстановления.

Как стать взаимным другом? Уже никак.

К сожалению, судьба сообщества печальна. Устав от постоянных вмешательств Эрика, Рауль при поддержке и одобрении других членов сообщества, нанял нескольких хороших хакеров, чтобы те нашли Эрика и привлекли к ответственности, а также нажаловался на него в амбьюз тим. В результате оба журнала Эрика были найдены, взломаны (поэтому их содержание известно) и затем удалены (но скачать коллекцию фотографий Кристины Рауль успел), однако самого Эрика так и не нашли. К сожалению, в процессе разборок 80 записей в сообществе были стерты без возможности восстановления, так же как и списки всех френдов и членов. Возможно, когда-нибудь сообщество будет восстановлено, но не проще ли создать новое?


End file.
